MakaxTsubaki
by GraziaDellaMorte
Summary: Depressed!MakaxTsubaki. Yuri First time
1. Chapter 1

Running through the halls, Maka pushed past the crowds. Once she got to the bathroom, she stood there, looking at her reflection. "They're right." She whispered, pulling out a razor. She dragged it across her arms a few times. Maka pulled her coat sleeve down to cover it, hoping no one would notice. As she was walking back to class, someone grabbed her wrist and she hissed at the pain on her fresh wounds. It was Tsubaki. He looked at her oddly for a second. "Are...you okay, Maka?" she asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

"O-Oh. Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Maka lied to the dark-haired weapon. She could feel her wrists leaking ruby red blood. "C-Can you let go please? Y-You're kind of hurting me." Tsubaki's eyes widened, quickly letting go "S-Sorry! I was just wondering if you've seen Black Star anywhere..." she said, smiling shyly. "O-Oh. N-No, I haven't, s-sorry." Maka's eyes darted to Tsubaki's hand, stained red with her blood. Maka's eyes filled with tears and she ran off.

Tsubaki, left as confused as ever, glanced at her hand, feeling something on it. "W-What...?" She whispered upon seeing the blood. She looked at Maka's retreating form, frowning. "Maka...? Did you...?" She wondered aloud, walking to the bathroom to wash her hands. Maka sat in a dark hallway, her knees drawn up to her chest. She prayed no one would hear here and that no one would know what had happened.

Tsubaki walked through the empty hallways of the academy 'Everyone must have gone home...' she thought, and stopped as she heard someone crying. Turning toward the sound, she ran down the hallways and came to a stop at the end of the hallway Maka was in. Maka heard footsteps and looked up to see Tsubaki running towards her. 'Oh no.' Maka thought, burying her face in her knees. "H-How did you find me?" Maka whispered just before Tsubaki reached her.

"I heard your sobs..." She said, kneeling in front of her and softly grabbing her arm. Maka looked away, fearing the disappointment in her friend's soft eyes. "O-Oh." Was all Maka managed. Tsubaki slowly slid the sleeve up, fearing what awaited her. Her eyes widened at the blood seeping from the cut. "M-Maka...?" She whispered, looking up at her.

Maka bit her lip, trying not to cry anymore. "I-I'm sorry, Tsubaki." She whispered, her voice wavering noticeably. The pale skin of her arms was completely covered in blood. Tsubaki stood, gathering Maka in her arms and carrying her bridal style toward her apartment.

Maka's eyes widened slightly. "Tsu-Tsubaki? W-What are you doing?" She asked, not used to being carried. "Taking you to your apartment, so that...can be cleaned up..." She said, glancing at Maka and walking out of the DWMA. Maka nodded, looking up at Tsubaki, then down at the ground. When they got to Maka's apartment, Soul wasn't home yet, and Maka let out a sigh of relief.

Tsubaki set Maka down on the couch, walking to the kitchen and wetting a paper towel, walking back to the living room and pressing it to the cut. Maka hissed slightly at the coldness on her heated flesh. "W-Why are you doing this, Tsubaki?" Maka wondered, looking at her. "Because, I hate to see my friend in pain..." She said, looking up at Maka and standing, walking to the bathroom and pulling out a small first aid kit.

Maka sighed. "Y-You don't have to do this, though. I-I'll be fine." Maka said. Her cuts were still bleeding heavily, staining her pretty pale skin. "Yes I do, Maka..." She said, kneeling in front of Maka and staring at the blood. "A-Are they that bad?" Maka asked, seeing Tsubaki stare. Maka realized the blood running down her arm highlighted previous scars.

Tsubaki sighed, standing and going back to the bathroom, wetting a wash cloth and walking back to Maka, wrapping it around the wounds and pressing down until the bleeding stopped. After the blood had stopped and her arm was clean, Maka was left with very long, deep cuts on her arm. Maka looked down, shame pooling in her emerald eyes.

Tsubaki secured the gauze around her arm, looking up at Maka. "I-I didn't mean for you to find out this way." Maka said, looking into Tsubaki's eyes. Tsubaki sighed softly, standing and sitting next to Maka, pulling her into her lap. "...You don't have to tell me why...But...how long?" She asked, looking at Maka.

"I... I lost track. I think..." Maka thought for a moment. "Almost a year?" She sighed, looking down at her hands. "I have so many scars, it's hard to remember what I really look like underneath." Maka added. Tsubaki sighed, wrapping her arms around Maka and leaning her forehead against her shoulder. "...Who made you do this? Who made you do this to yourself?"

"I-I did. I-I've never told anyone... B-But I hate myself. Every single part of me, all of it's horrible." Maka admitted, hugging Tsubaki. Tsubaki shook her head "That's not true...Ever part of you, Maka, it's beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you any different."

"All that I am now is scars. They're everywhere. Not just my arms. How can you say I'm beautiful if I'm covered with scars?" Maka looked up at Tsubaki. Tsubaki nodded "Of course, Maka..." She said, smiling "Because your scars show that you are a warrior in battle. No more, and no less." She said. "But promise me, Maka, that you won't lose this battle..." She said, softly touching her cheek.

"I-I can't promise that, Tsubaki." Maka sighed, taking the weapon's hand in her own. "I-I don't know what side I'm on anymore." Maka broke down, clinging to Tsubaki like a child. Tsubaki frowned, kissing this top of Maka's head. "I'll help you...Think of me as your battle buddy." She said, forcing Maka to look at her by putting her hand under Maka's chin. Maka's head was turned up by Tsubaki, tears still flowing from her emerald eyes. "I-I can't put that pressure on you, Tsubaki." Maka sighed.

Tsubaki sighed and leaned forward, softly kissing Maka. "I don't care if I fall with you, Maka...Because if you die, I die with you." Maka's eyes widened, but slowly, she relaxed into Tsubaki's kiss. "Y-You mean that?" Maka asked, putting her hand on Tsubaki's face. Tsubaki nodded, "Of course I do, Maka...Why would I lie about that?" She asked. "I-I'm not s-saying you would. N-No one's ever said that before." Maka's green eyes were slightly red.

"Because no one's ever felt the way I do about you." She said, kissing her softly. Maka closed her eyes, softly kissing back and wrapping her arms around Tsubaki. Tsubaki pulled away, leaning her forehead against Maka's. "I love you, Maka, and I have since the first time I laid my eyes on you." Maka smiled. "I... I love you too, Tsubaki." Her cheeks were dusted a soft rosy red.

Tsubaki smiled, kissing her again but harder this time. Maka hesitantly kissed back, still unsure of herself, but fully trusting Tsubaki. Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Maka's waist, pulling her closer. Maka shifted slightly so the two girls were completely pressed against one another. Tsubaki moaned softly, moving her hand up Maka's shirt.

Maka shivered at the feel of Tsubaki's soft hands over her scarred skin. Tsubaki laid Maka down on the couch, pulling her shirt over her head and kissing her scars softly. Maka looked down at Tsubaki and blushed. "T-Tsubaki..." Maka said the word a breathy moan. Tsubaki looked up at Maka, a heavy blush across her cheek.

Maka reached up and locked her arms around Tsubaki's neck, a smile firmly placed on her lips. Tsubaki leaned down, connecting her lips with Maka's in a heated kiss. Maka moaned softly, fidgeting with the hem of Tsubaki's shirt. She blushed, pulling away and removing her shirt, retuning to Maka's lips and slipping her hand under the hem of Maka's shorts.

Maka gasped softly, feeling Tsubaki's hand stop at her shorts, but paid it no mind. Her fingers hooked under the hem of Tsubaki's skirt as well. Tsubaki rubbed her slowly through her panties, biting onto Maka's lip softly. Maka moaned slightly, hands fisting in Tsubaki's dark hair, pulling it down and wrapping it around her fingers. Tsubaki, pulled away, panting and looking at Maka "A-Are you sure this is...okay...?" She asked, blushing heavily. "W-Why wouldn't it be?" Maka smiled, running a hand through Tsubaki's dark hair. Tsubaki smiled slightly, slipping her hand under Maka's panties and slipping a finger into her core.

"Ngh.." Maka moaned, arching up into Tsubaki's touch. blush rapidly overtaking her whole body. Tsubaki bit her lip, slowly moving her finger in and out. "A-Ahh~..." Maka's moans were increasing in volume and pitch as Tsubaki picked up the pace.

Tsubaki removed her finger and pulled down Maka shirts along with her panties. Maka whimpered slightly as Tsubaki removed her finger, but blushed brightly as the remainder of her clothing was removed. Maka took down her pigtails, shaking out her hair, and pulled off Tsubaki's skirt.

Tsubaki slowly kissed her way down Maka's body, kissing her inner thigh before attaching her mouth onto Maka's nub. Tsubaki slowly kissed her way down Maka's body, kissing her inner thigh before attaching her mouth onto Maka's nub. "Nngh..T-Tsubaki~" Maka moaned loudly and blushed, her body arching involuntarily against Tsubaki.

Tsubaki smiled, slipping her tongue into Maka's opening. Maka bit her lip, just barely holding back a scream of pleasure. Maka ran a hand through the weapon's long dark hair. Tsubaki moaned softly, slipping her tongue in and out slowly, teasingly.

"T-Tsub-ahh-aki... D-Don't... ngh... b-be a tease." Maka struggled to make coherent sentences. Tsubaki grinned, pulling away and blowing hard on her opening, slipping her finger in and sucking onto her nub. Maka shivered as cool air was blown onto her opening and her back arched as she felt Tsubaki slip a finger inside of her. Tsubaki licked and sucked, slipping a second finger into her and using her other hand to kneed her breast.

Maka's moans kept rising in volume and in pitch. As Maka arched her back again, she felt her body shake and tighten around Tsubaki's fingers. Tsubaki bit her lip, removing her hand from Maka's breast and slipping a finger into her own core. Maka smiled at Tsubaki, taking her hand. She pulled off the other's panties and slipped a finger inside of Tsubaki.

Tsubaki moaned out quietly, burying her face into Maka's neck. Maka slowly started moving her finger, feeling Tsubaki's warm breath ghosting over her neck. Tsubaki moaned out, biting softly on Maka's neck. Maka moaned softly, reahced her free hand up to massage Tsubaki's breast as she slipped another finger inside the dark-haired girl.

Tsubaki bit down harder, moaning out loudly. Maka tilted her head slightly, moving her fingers faster. Tsubaki screamed out, slumping against Maka, coming down from the high of her orgasm. Maka pulled her fingers out of Tsubaki, face flushed and smiling. Tsubaki panted loudly, looking up at Maka and blushing. "T-That was..." Maka trailed off, giggling slightly.

Tsubaki smiled, kissing Maka slowly. Maka broke away, smiling, holding Tsubaki. Maka yawned slightly, nuzzling Tsubaki's neck. Tsubaki giggled, picking Maka up and walking to her bedroom, pulling back the blanket and laying her down, slipping in next to her.

Maka bolted upright as she heard the door open and close. Her eyes widened as she realized Soul was back.

Tsubaki's eyes widen "...We left our clothes out there, didn't we?" She whispered, staring at Maka.

Maka nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

"And we can't go out there like this." Maka pinched the bridge of her nose. "Maka?" Soul called. "Damn it."

Tsubaki sat up, staring at the door. "Hurry and get dressed, I'll stay in here." She said, ushering Maka toward her closet. Maka threw on a hoodie and her pajama pants and ran out to the living room. "Maka, I have a feeling I know the answer, but why the hell are yours and Tsubaki's clothes all over the living room?" Soul asked. Tsubaki stood, wrapping the sheet around her body and peeked her head out the doorway. Maka heard the door open and turned around to see Tsubaki. Soul looked away, seeing her wrapped only in a sheet.

Tsubaki blushed, slipping back into the room and closed the door. "I... Uh... Umm... I'm just gonna pretend that never happened and sleep on the couch tonight." Soul said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Y-You might not want to." Maka warned. "Oh come on! Are you kidding me?" Tsubaki looked into Maka's closet, pulling on a shirt that was two sizes to big for her and shyly walked out, standing behind Maka.

"You heard that, I'm guessing?" Maka looked up at Tsubaki, smiling. Tsubaki slowly nodded, inching toward the couch and picking up the clothes strewn around it. Maka picked up her clothes as well, walking back to her bedroom, Tsubaki following closely behind.


End file.
